earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoke Over Darnassus
raid party.]]'Smoke Over Darnassus :- by Thorner, et al. The Tower of the Archdruid in Darnassus lies in smouldering ruins, belching a cloud of ominous smoke that obscures the stars in the night sky. Commissioned in secret by the Cenarion Circle, a combined force of thirty-eight Succession and Dissonance agents quietly infiltrated the city of Darnassus just past the hour of midnight. Reciting the Archdruid's crimes against nature, not the least of which being the unsanctified planting of the abomination Teldrassil, the assembled forces also pronounced his sentence: Death. Though he fought bravely, Archdruid Fandral Staghelm's fiery spirit was broken, and he fell mortally wounded before the onslaught of relentless assassins. Though he parted his lips to speak one last curse upon the Horde, the Archdruid breathed his last before he could offer any last words. Not far away, in the hallowed temple of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind smiles grimly. =Talonis= We sat idly by when Cairne was killed. Thrall was assaulted in the early hours of the morning while most of us lain in slumber. Jaina was a warning which went unheeded. Let it be known that your leaders are not safe. Our spells and blades will be at their throats before you know we're there, their guards are not going to stop us, and you're not going to be able to respond before we're gone. When the alarms go off at midnight you may as well build the pyre. =Judisius= The cleansing has begun. Trying to hold together any sort of peace treaty has shown itself to be futile. Alliance and Horde were brought together briefly when the Silithid made its move on our lands, but soon that cooperation was forgotten, only to spill each other's blood on the very ground the Swarm spilled both our bloods. The late Jaina Proudmoore was keeping the Warchief sedate in what he had to do. That has been dealt with. The Archdruid may have been hated on both sides, but nevertheless, he was the Alliance's dog, and you gave him a home long after he bit his master. This too has now been dealt with. The time for peace is over, it failed. The Horde will take back the lands we so rightly deserve. All of the broods of Man, Elf, Gnome, and Dwarf alike shall be cleansed from the lands. New life shall spring from the blood-soaked lands of the purged new Azeroth. =Rohah= I have read the bones... A dark wind blows over the lands of men, elves, dwarves, and gnomes... Heed the signs. =Kormok= These warriors are mad, running about unchecked... At least their target was one that deserved his fate. =Aelaren= I...I can't beleive it actually happened....*fakes a sniffle* *wipes a tear away* *turns around and starts skipping down the road, cackling madly* BWAHAHAHA!!!! FREEEEEDOOOOMMMMM!!!! =Physco= Our might grows daily. This progressing will not end anytime soon! =Mahvanah= So, the jerk-off is dead. Good for us, bad for him. Never liked the guy , guess he had his good points. Hell if I ever knew what they were. I assure you, however, that someone out there feels sorry enough to call his soul back from Elune. I congradulate you, however. It's about time someone taught the jerk a lesson, if a rather painful one. =Velar= Long has Staghelm lorded over the Druids in Shando Stormrages absence. Even longer has he treated the ways of Cenarius with contempt and loathing. For his betrayal and corruption he has suffered the fate he has long deserved. When the Shando returns he will set things aright. Yet in his absence those who truly follow Cenarius' teachings shall endeavor to preserve them in their purity. Your corruption has come to an end Alliance! Fear the Succession! =Rinnoa= I begin to wonder if there are any leaders we could kill and not get either a "thank-you" or a "you should be ashamed of yourselves" reaction. =Drahliana= Public statements from Drahliana Moonrider to various as sundries. To the murders of ArchDruid Fandral Staghelm You have declared yourselves at war with the Kaldorei people. We will respond in kind, in full, and with interest. To the Cenarian Circle of Moonglade: If you or rouge elements of the Circle did sanction this action, there will be an accounting. The giving over of the Moonglade to your wardship nesscitated a new home for our people and our capital. It is the utter hypocrisy to charge someone for a crime in which at the very least you made neccessary and by all accounts was done under your leadership. To the Alliance and other concerns, The lack of concern over the assasination of the ArchDruid is truly appalling, especially from my fellow Kaldorei. Truth be told, the ArchDruid was less than the most pleasant people, he may have been a bigoted prejudiced pain, but he was our bigoted prejudiced pain. And it is easy to criticise the actions of one when one has never borne the responsibility he has. Would you Humans take so nonchalantly the extermination of the last of the Wynn line? And to my complacent fellow Kaldorei, do you think that Tyrande Whisperwind can fill in the void left by both Malfurion Stormrage and Fandral Staghelm? Do you truly imagine that if the Horde would slaughter a peacekeeper like Jaina Proudmoore that they would hesitate at making her next? When assasination becomes the operating mode of politics, there can be no talk of peace. =Aelaren= He may have been one of our leaders, but he was not fit for that role. He was slowly going mad. Lashing out at anyone, or anything, even those trying to help him. He was not a true leader, and even though he was a fellow Druid, and a fellow Kaldorei, I beleive his troubled mind is now at rest, his death was a release for him, and ourselves. =Medrith= He may have been an ass but he was an elf. I regret I have to now kill you all. Or re kill you if you are of the undead variety or shamen that can self rez.. Well you get the picture. =Errik= Again, a member of the heretical Alliance falls! The Burning God smiles warmly, my friends, for the Purge has begun. Too long has this world suffered under the reckless stewardship of the Kaldorei virus. Too long have those abominations decreed, in their self-righteous way, that only they know the true course of action. And now you see the price you pay, for staying on such a desctructive and high handed course, as well as offering prayers to a false goddess. Succession, I would offer you all a place in my Grand Crusade, as sanctified holy warriors. Your actions shall be above reproach, your work sung in the hymns of the Burning God. Let a thousand more fall. Kill the Unbeliever! Purge the Heretic! Burn the Traitor! For the glory of the Horde, and the eternal might of the Burning God! =Kormok= :''When assasination becomes the operating mode of politics, there can be no talk of peace. And both sides would do well to remember that both are at fault, and in fact the whole situation was instigated by the warmongering Alliance who cannot leave well enough alone. You are warned. While I do not condone the actions of the assassins, assaulting our cities at this juncture is suicide. =Elarion= :You are warned. While I do not condone the actions of the assassins, assaulting our cities at this juncture is suicide. Is that so? I've always found the defense of horde cities wanting. Perhaps such warnings merely mean there is fresh meat to be harvest? =Mahram= Not all who belong to the Horde are bloodthirsty mongrels and I'm fairly certain that not all who belong to the Alliance are, either. This action was not taken in my name and you would all do well to remember that it was members of your alliance that struck the first blow in this escalation of hostilities with the attempt on my brother Cairne Bloodhoof's life. I only hold those who did the action responsible, yet they have not been brought to justice...what does that say? To me, it stinks of agreement with said action, and also, sanction of said assassination attempt. I've been hearing whispers of some sort of massive strike in the works. Rest assured that we are all ready to fight you to the death if necessary to protect our homes. =Drahliana= :He may have been one of our leaders, but he was not fit for that role. He was slowly going mad. Lashing out at anyone, or anything, even those trying to help him. He was not a true leader, and even though he was a fellow Druid, and a fellow Kaldorei, I beleive his troubled mind is now at rest, his death was a release for him, and ourselves. His death deprives us of a powerful Druid, the Hero of the original War of the Burning Sands, the Sealer of the Gates of Ahn Quiraj. While Tyrande may represent the kindness and compassion of our people, that will not suffice without the strength. Without Fandral and Malfurion, that's a serious gap. If Fandral was ill, the civilised answer is to treat the injured, not leave him for the wolves. His behavior may have been questionable, but beyond his attitude and his lack of diplomacy, there is no evidence to support the notion that he did not have our people's interests at heart. At the very least it is quite clear that his assasins were not acting for the good of our people if you consider that their first chosen target was Jaina Proudmoore, the would be bridge between the peoples of this continent. =Kormok= :Is that so? I've always found the defense of horde cities wanting. Perhaps such warnings merely mean there is fresh meat to be harvest? *snarl* Indeed, for it takes great courage and skill to slaughter a junk merchant or unsuspecting guard from the shadows. Murder is not warfare, longears. =Elarion= *snarl* Indeed, for it takes great courage and skill to slaughter a junk merchant or unsuspecting guard from the shadows. Murder is not warfare, longears. Your Warlords and Generals must moonlight as junk merchants, for I am at a loss to explain this one. I must confess though, I have slaughtered many unsuspecting Stone Guards and Blood Guards. And it is true, I do not fight wars. I simply destroy evil, immediately. =Errik= I seek to rid this world of impurity and evil as well, Kaldorei. The first step involves burning your race to cinders, unless you realize the folly of your ways and submit to the supremecy of the Burning God. Your kind is a virus, a disease. Responsible for nearly all the catastrophes to befall Azeroth. It only amuses me that you have not been brought to justice for your crimes sooner. Judgement comes for you, however, swift and brutal. You have been warned, let fire and steel answer you if you continue down your current path. I am, however, pleased to see no member of the Horde decry this action, and bring untold shame upon themselves. These holy crusaders have struck down one of the foulest creatures to ever draw breath. I only regret that I was not there to burn the corpse upon a Star. Kill the Unbeliever! Purge the Heretic! Burn the Traitor! For the glory of the Holy Word, and the might of the Burning God! =Khyber= So, first the Arch-mage Jaina fell to Succession, (and Dissonance), I stood by, idle, unaware of her death. I mourned as did many Alliance over the death of a good and honest leader. Now I see Archdruid Fandral Staghelm dead. While he deserved his death, this unprovoked act of infiltration and assassination has gone too far. How long before you attack Tyrande? She is just as vulnerable as Fandral or Jaina. You have earned both Ire and respect for the death of Jaina and Fandral. I shall still stand against you, even if I stand alone, You shall learn my name, even if it was a suicide attack on my part. You talk of a Racial genocide, eh? I've had it with you extremists, I demand someone take honor into their own hands and face me down! Even if I die a pitiful death I will have honored myself through doing what I was taught to do, fight the enemy and face them down. Even if no other alliance stand with me, I still have my worg to assist me. Your days are numbered, I promise this. =Arianwynn= Fools all. Draw your daggers and slit thine own throats, for the Burning Legion bides their time waiting for the Scourge to break the tenuous lines of the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade. Victory to the Alliance! Victory to the Horde! It matters not which, for in the end, the defeated will watch from the twisting nether as the victors suffer ignoble deaths at the hands of the undead and the Legion's long hidden plans. How free are the Horde from their bloodthirsty masters, afterall? Arianwynn Moonreaver Augur of the Highborne PS - Jaina lives. =Errik= Oh you poor, stupid child. The Legion too shall be made null by the might of the Burning God. It seems all I must do to insure such a victory is to nail your pathetic kind to holy eight-pointed stars, all along the road from Auberdine to Orgrimmar. How the crows and vultures will feed on that joyous day. Face it, Kaldorei, your race's time is at an end. And what have you done with your stewardship of the world but break it, time and time again. Ironic, for creatures so 'concerned' with the vitality of Azeroth, eh? =Rinnoa= :Fools all. :Draw your daggers and slit thine own throats, for the Burning Legion bides their time waiting for the Scourge to break the tenuous lines of the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade. Victory to the Alliance! Victory to the Horde! It matters not which, for in the end, the defeated will watch from the twisting nether as the victors suffer ignoble deaths at the hands of the undead and the Legion's long hidden plans. :How free are the Horde from their bloodthirsty masters, afterall? :Arianwynn Moonreaver :Augur of the Highborne :PS - Jaina lives. Who cares? You prattle like a moron, without point and without substance. The victory over Proudmoore was obviously symbolic, you pathetic turd. =Drahliana= :And both sides would do well to remember that both are at fault, and in fact the whole situation was instigated by the warmongering Alliance who cannot leave well enough alone. :You are warned. While I do not condone the actions of the assassins, assaulting our cities at this juncture is suicide. Kormok, when I confronted the Horde over the actions of Braelyn Firehand, you asked me to forbear my bow and I did. Indeed in our scouting foray in which we confirmed her actions we could have slain her at the spot with small risk to ourselves but we forbore because we wanted to communicate some respect to the notion of Horde sovereignty and justice despite the necessity of our bloodless infiltration. Now that Succession has openly admitted their deeds would you stand between me and what allies I would fight with if a hunt be declared? For such a hunt may need to be called for I and others of like mind can not afford to be seen as week by my faction nor yours. And if a hunt be called for Succession, then we must track them down no matter which den they choose to hide in. On the more relevant front since neither of us has any real influence over those who would seek war, is there any room for what we once desired to accomplish? Or shall we truly fight as Beasts over Kalimdor for the pleasure of that which would prey on us both. If need be, I'll fight whom I have to and take my chances with the Legion afterward. =Kormok= Then war with the Succession, not the Horde. You know better than this, Drahliana. Do not come to Orgrimmar. Do not come to Thunder Bluff. You are the only one among your entire race that I will not raise arms against. We shed blood together, side by side, at Ahn'Qiraj. Please do not make all of my efforts towards an armistice completely in vain. Do not send your allies to die on our steps. Please do not make me choose between fighting to defend my comrades and lowering my axe so I do not harm you or your rangers. =Errik= Once more, your words stray dangerously close to both heresy and treason, Kormok. I am strained by the respect I hold for you, but if you continue down this path, I will have no choice but to demand your head as well. I have no wish to be the one to kill you, Kormok. If you and I clash, you know full well who will walk away whole. Think on that. =Rainfalle= Kormok, Our High Ranger speaks of you in reverential tones, but you must not have understood the purpose of the Rangers. We will guard and defend. We will not be the aggressors and the cause of massive bloodshed because of some rogue group of bloodthirsty and angry ruffians. We will do what we can to stop anymore attacks on the Alliance if we hear of them. It seems as if some of your allies are speaking for the Horde...or have the audacity to say they are representing the will of your leaders. Which to believe - the Orc or the Forsaken? ~ Rainfalle Sylvansong ~ Night Warden of the Moonwood Rangers =Corvis= :Now that Succession has openly admitted their deeds would you stand between me and what allies I would fight with if a hunt be declared? For such a hunt may need to be called for I and others of like mind can not afford to be seen as week by my faction nor yours. And if a hunt be called for Succession, then we must track them down no matter which den they choose to hide in. Track? Hide? Surely you've mistaken us for someone else. Succession does not hide, either behind hollow words or meaningless treaties. We wear our warpaint proudly and cherish our battle scars for the badges of honor that they are. Wherever the Horde and it's brothers stand against the Alliance and it's lackeys, you will find us, should you gain the courage to seek us out; failing that, name a field of your own choosing and we will meet your there and water the black earth with your hearts blood. =Darlyn= Words words words! Wheres the WAAAAAAAAAAGH! Bring the bloodshed, bring the death! I bring with me fiery justice ta kills all of the Hordies, for all a dem are as guilty as the next. We must drive them from this world once more likes our fathers did before us. They have overstayed thar welcome, and must be destroyed. =Khyber= Bah! Succession talks the talk of war, but they don't walk the walk of war! If succession is so mighty, I want to see someone fight me for their Honor! I demand someone act on behalf of Succession and fight me, even you die and I live, Succession is honored because they are truly willing to right for their cause and belief. if I fall to the ground in defeat and you grasp victory, I know my death would be honorable. There is no hate here, there is no malice, there is only honor at stake, make of this as you will, and act accordingly, I'll be waiting. =Arianwynn= Elune will do with us as She wills, zealot. I have heard the voice of my Goddess.. Thy vain war for thy false god will bring only destruction. The Forsaken are a tool.. a part of a larger plan.. Thy Burning God is no god at all. As I said, there are many things that thou still do not know of the Burning Legion. =Errik= So says the walking disease that worships an aloof and false deity. So many targets, so little time...I only wish I could incinerate your entire pathetic race at once, and build a throne from yoru charred skulls. Fine...so be it. Your entire kind deserves what is coming, Elf. Choose your feild of battle, and watch as the followers of the true God strike down you pathetic creatures once and for all. =Unknown= The hunt has been called. If the Hunt can be pursued without entering your cities, it shall be done. It depends on Succession as to where what must be done will be played out. Thy orc comrades would wish they were still slaves the the tender mercies of their Orcish god. To arms brothers! Raise yer hammers, steal yer will, and begin peperations ta destroy these monsters! =Alakthul= Response to one Drahliana, et al. forward to Succession, et al Staghelm was a fool. An embecile. He is as worthy of the Kaldorei's graces as the Highbourne, who thought themselves greater than the Balance. He, too, broke that balance, and through his greed brought unto the Aspects that deep down even our kind can be malign and untrustworthy. I served next to Staghelm and I pity the loss of his son, but his death I will not pretend to show remorse. Good riddance to the usurper. May his afterlife be as tortured as those who were caught within his webs of deceipt. However, know that there are few else who may be struck down without the vengeance of the Fel hunter. Keep yours blades from those outside of that category, and you shall live to see another blood moon yet. Category:Stories Category:Thorner Category:Talonis Category:Judisius Category:Rohah Category:Kormok Category:Aelaren Category:Physco Category:Mahvanah Category:Velar Category:Rinnoa Category:Drahliana Category:Medrith Category:Errik Category:Elarion Category:Mahram Category:Khyber Category:Arianwynn Category:Drahliana Category:Rainfalle Category:Corvis Category:Darlyn